peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 April 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-04-23 ; Comments *Peel says during the week he got an LP from Ivor Cutler. *Peel only received a copy of Supergrass' latest album after it disappeared when Flossie took it to her bedroom and mentions that some people might say the beginning of the Supergrass track sounds like Status Quo. *Peel mentions Blur playing at Peel Acres yesterday and called it an astonishing day. *Peel mentions playing bingo once in Oklahoma, America. Sessions *Melys #1. Recorded: 1997-04-08. Repeated: 02 July 1997 Tracklisting *Servotron: People Mover (Hartsfield Central Routing Electro-Mix) (10" - Spare Parts) One Louder $''' *Fire Facts: Judgement Day (7") Incredible Muzik '''@ $ *Melys: Cysur (Comfort) (session) *Ivor Cutler: Her Tissues (LP - A Wet Handle) Creation :(Supergrass on tour trailer) *Lightnin' Slim: Long Leanie Mama *2000 Years Of Salt: Vaguely Smeshed (LP - Music For Thugs) Hard Life @ $ :(JP: 'Some people might say it sounds bit like Status Quo at the beginning of this, there's nothing wrong with that, I used to be very keen on Status Quo') *Supergrass: Tonight (LP - In It For The Money) Parlophone *Mothers Of Invention: Lonely Little Girl (LP - We're Only In It For The Money) Verve *Lost Boys: Your Eyes (12") Lab Logic @ $ *Melys: Diwiefr (session) :(Kevin Greening Breakfast Show trailer) *Fall: The League Of Bald-Headed Men (LP - The Infotainment Scan) Permanent *Merricks: Sternzeichen Jungfrau (LP - The Sound Of Munich) Sub-Up :(news) *Promise Ring: Scenes From France (LP - 30° Everywhere) Jade Tree *Ism: Turtle Z (12") I-Shen @ $ *Crocodile God: Mind The Cat (7") Crackle! :(JP: 'They're from Liverpool, they must be the new Beatles') *Melys: FM Eyes (session) *Folk Implosion: Checking In (LP - Dare To Be Surprised) Communion Label :(Exam slam trailer) *Flava Unit: '' Watch Me Dance (12" - Sit On Da Bass) Eastside EAST 8 '@ $''' *Lee Perry: Mr D.J. Man (LP - Roast Fish, Collie Weed & Corn Bread) Upsetter @ $ *Revelino: Step On High (LP - Broadcaster) DiRT *Melys: Acid Queen (session) :(Peel chats to Mary Anne Hobbs about what she's got on her programme) *Rebel Yelle: Mizbehavinit (Gizelle's Mizbe'ere We Go Again Mix) (12" - Mizbehavinit - Remixes) Stay Up Forever Remix @ $ *Suckle: Symposium (7") Detox Artifacts UK #''' *Ivor Cutler: An American Drink (LP - A Wet Handle) Creation *Stock, Hausen & Walkman: Stripper (7" - Broccoli) Eerie Materials '''@ # *Tracks marked @''' available on 'File 2. '''Tracks marked '$ available on File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-H08774XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) dat_130.mp3 *3) 1997-04-xx Peel Show LE343 *4) 1997-04-xx Peel Show LE345 ;Length *1) 01:49:10 *2) 04:01:01 (01:01:01-01:42:45) *3) 1:32:16 (from 50:19) *4) 1:32:17 (to 7:42) ;Other * 1) Recordings at the British Library * 2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 130 * 3) Created from LE343 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April 1997 Lee Tape 343 * 4) Created from LE344 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April 1997 Lee Tape 344 ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H08774/1) *2) Mooo *3,4) Mooo Category:1997 Category:British Library Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes